The embodiment relates to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package, and a light unit.
A light emitting diode (LED) has been extensively used as one of a light emitting device. The LED converts an electrical signal in the form of an infrared light, a visible light, or an ultraviolet light due to the characteristic of a compound semiconductor.
As the light efficiency of the light emitting device is increased, the light emitting device has been applied to various fields such as a display device and a lighting device.